<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who built this town by iiKitKatTheOcelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037405">who built this town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot'>iiKitKatTheOcelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Death, Dream SMP Election, Dream Smp, Elections, Exile, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Jschlatt is Evil, L’manberg, L’manberg Election, Manberg, Minecraft, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic relationships only - Freeform, Pogtopia, Realistic Minecraft, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Tubbo is a spy, War, eret redemption arc, manburg, niki is a badass, some other characters are mentioned but arent major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jschlatt wins the election, and Wilbur and Tommy are exiled.<br/>As Schlatt ruins L’manberg, the original members of the country refuse to stand by and watch as their country is destroyed.<br/>They must work together to take down Jschlatt, and take back L’manberg.</p><p>Because they are the warriors who built this town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My first decree, as the president of L’manberg...the </span>
  <b>
    <em>emperor</em>
  </b>
  <span> of this great country! Is to </span>
  <b>
    <em>REVOKE</em>
  </b>
  <span> the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy gasped, stepping back in horror as he stared up at the ram. He could hear the shouts of his friends around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde haired boy was frozen in horror, as he stared, mortified, as the horned man cackled in triumph, with Quackity cheering him on at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of here!” Quackity, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>former</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend, shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are no longer welcome here!” Schlatt snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy backed away, as a few people around him stepped forward, and a flaming arrow whizzed past his head.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“What?..Tommy run! </span><em><span>Tommy run!</span></em> <em><span>TOMMY RUN!</span></em><span>” He heard Wilbur panicking beside him. He noticed Wilbur spinning around and racing off. Hesitating for only a second, he took in the villainous look in Schlatt’s eyes, and the mortified look in the eyes of his close friends.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another arrow whizzed past him, and he turned, bolting after Wilbur and letting out a fearful cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur run- Wilbur! We gotta go! We gotta go!” He exclaimed, fleeing after Wilbur, his former friends following close behind, with the intent to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy suddenly remembered something important.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wilbur! Wilbur! Drink!” he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy quickly popped the lid off of an invisibility potion, chugging the liquid as fast as he could, wincing at the sour taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He registered Wilbur doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two darted around a corner, racing into L’manberg’s walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re invisible!” He heard Eret exclaim from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out another panicked cry as he fled towards a place he knew was safe. A place barely anybody knew about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed Wilbur leap into the water, the ripples giving him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy watched as an arrow whizzed past him, hitting an invisible figure in the water. Blood stained the water red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WilburSoot was shot by Punz using [Looks]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a mournful wail, despite knowing Wilbur would respawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Schlatt speaking, but barely registered it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was so easy!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy plunged underwater, entering the tunnel that his best friend, Tubbo, had shown him earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young boy raced down the tunnel, nearly tripping over his own feet in his desperation to escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Schlatt speak once more, the businessman’s voice rang out across the server.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until further notice, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit, are merely a memory of L’manberg. A relic of the past! A reminder, of the</span>
  <em>
    <span>darkest</span>
  </em>
  <span> era this country has ever seen! And I guarantee you all, dear citizens, tonight...that changes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy found himself deep within the bunker, scrambling around in panic and confusion, as Schlatt continued to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are entering into a new period of L’manberg. A period of </span>
  <em>
    <span>prosperity!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>strength!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of unity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How ironic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we give it up for no more Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit!” Schlatt exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard cheers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy slumped against a wall, devastated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it got worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, where's Tubbo?” Schlatt questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here.” He heard his friend speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, get up here! Get up here on my podium.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy could hear Tubbo’s hesitation as he followed said orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy began to dig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the secretary of state,” Schlatt spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- well- am I- uh- yeah?” The boy stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not gonna fire you! You’re Tubbo!” The horned business man remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tubbo’s reluctant agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo get up here. Now.” Schlatt’s voice was more stern, more demanding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Tubbo explain he was on his way, and when Quackity exclaimed he didn’t want the job, he heard Tubbo confirm that he did, in fact, want the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy spoke for the first time in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tubbo? You want the job?” He choked, mortified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to-“ Tubbo broke off, before continuing, ignoring Tommy, “I’m on my way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy winced as a bright light shone in his face, and water flooded the tunnel around him. The blonde haired boy swan upward, reaching the surface and heading for the shore, noticing Wilbur not far behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy trudged uphill, his uniform now soaked with water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached a tower, climbing to the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, as my secretary of state, as my right hand man of L’manberg-“ Schlatt began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sputtered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right hand man?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to do something for me, Tubbo.” Schlatt continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Mr. President?” Tubbo responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s gasped. No. That was not his president!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo-“ he was cut off my Schlatt, as he reached the top of the tower, looking down at where Schlatt was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you...to find Tommy,” Schlatt spoke slowly, his voice cold as he looked Tubbo in the eye with a malicious grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I need you...to show him the door.” Schlatt sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys gasped in unison. Tommy stared down at his friend, peering over the tower's balcony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumor has it he's somewhere around.” Schlatt glanced around, smile growing wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy quickly ducked down, out of view, despite being invisible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps uh- Perhaps on top of a building, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh oh. Wilbur must’ve been spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur-“ Tommy looked over at his leader, “Wilbur we’ve gotta go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stammered, growing frantic as he realized he was in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil come with me!” he quickly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring them here at once.” He heard Schlatt sneer, speaking to Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tommy…” Tubbo said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo no!” Tommy exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I'm gonna need you to come with me, man.” Tubbo ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s heart broke. He was taking orders from Schlatt- that horned bastard! How could Tubbo betray him like this? Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo no!” Tommy repeated, voice shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned his focus to Wilbur, trying his best to make sure they both escaped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked around, Wilbur had vanished, and even worse, the enemy was approaching the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Determined, Tommy leapt from the tower, saving himself with a water bucket. He raced down the hill, refusing to give in and die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Schlatt speaking, and Tubbo continuing with his search.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend was a traitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy switched communicator channels, speaking to Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur? Wilbur!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Wilbur speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going up the rails! I’m going up the reverse-coaster.” Tommy shared his location, still trying to escape the enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he heard a familiar voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, I believe I could provide you sanctuary.” A deep, familiar voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite it’s reassuring words, it made Tommy even more furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eret- How fucking dare you? How-“ Tommy broke off into a shriek as he slipped, falling from the rails and into the river below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been betrayed! I could help you!” Eret pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the people-“ Wilbur began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of this fucking call, Eret-“ Tommy snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.” He was cut off my Wilbur, who spoke in a stern tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you mean well, but-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t take in the rest, noticing he only had about a minute left of Invisibility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, we’ve got to go!” The boy gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I've given you the coordinates. I’ve got to a spot and they don’t know where I am.” Wilbur explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, and also having gone in the opposite direction, Tommy began making his way to the coordinates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>L’manberg had failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him and Wilbur were officially outcasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran through L’manberg, past his enemies, who stood in a group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_ whispers to you: Tommy?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t bother to respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Friend In Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting up with Wilbur, the two outcasts ran off into the forest. They had no path to follow. No idea on where to go. They could only run.</p>
<p>They settle down in a ravine, and encounter an old friend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After meeting up with Wilbur, the two outcasts ran off into the forest. They had no path to follow. No idea on where to go. They could only run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fully took in what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were exiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy had betrayed his own father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Tubbo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had betrayed his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been reduced to nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy stopped running, deciding they had gone far enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair made a makeshift base in a hill, discovering a ravine inside of it. The two decided to settle there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy would often grow paranoid, whenever he left the base to gather materials. He would freeze at the slightest odd sound or movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, he went out to gather oak logs. As the blonde boy ventured through the forest, chopping down trees, he noticed something move in the corner of his eyes. Tommy froze, looking back over his shoulder. Everything was still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It must have been my imagination.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought, returning to chopping down trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he heard a loud </span>
  <b>
    <em>snap!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy jumped, nearly dropping his iron axe as he glanced around warily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” he called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, suddenly, footsteps. Fast and approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy panicked, gathering up the logs and running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bolted away, but not to the base, not wanting to lead whatever was chasing him to the only place he knew was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran until the footsteps faded. Still paranoid, and shaken up, he walked back to the base, opening the door before closing it once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy jumped, startled as somebody gripped his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Wilbur questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was getting wood, like you asked me to,” Tommy explained, unsure of whether or not to tell Wilbur what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur relaxed a little bit, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought they had found you..” The older man sighed, concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Tommy began reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what?” he pressed. Tommy stared at the floor, avoiding his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may or may not have heard footsteps...They were following me,” Tommy glanced back up, and immediately reassured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t worry! I ran and didn’t head back here until I couldn’t hear them anymore! They didn’t follow me back here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are one hundred percent sure they didn’t follow you back?” The man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy lifted his chin, smiling confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am one hundred percent sure they did not follow me back-“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was cut off by somebody knocking on the door. Wilbur shot him a look with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped away from the door, all was silent, until the knocking came again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur, they know we are in here. Why else would they be knocking on our door?” Tommy whispered as Wilbur ushered Tommy behind him, so he was standing in front of the younger boy protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur didn’t answer, slowly reaching for the door, and cautiously opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” Tommy gasped as he saw who stood in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way..” Wilbur exclaimed, in awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I heard you guys might need some assistance.” A familiar, deep voice spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Technoblade.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur grinned, while Tommy just stared, completely shocked at the sight of the man in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Wilbur,” Techno gave a small wave, before glancing over to Tommy, “Hey Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Techno.” Tommy greeted, still staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How- Why are you here?” Wilbur questioned, shutting the door as Techno stepped into the base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Techno tilted his head, voice monotone as ever, “You two got exiled. I’m here to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you come all this way to help us?” Tommy spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are my friends. I can’t just abandon a friend in need,” Techno shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was quiet for a moment, before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Techno. You have no idea how much we appreciate this.” Wilbur thanked the pig, who simply shrugged once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what now? Sure, Techno’s here, but that doesn’t mean we can just charge back into L’manberg.” Tommy pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true. For now, we should remain here. Techno could train us for pvp, and help out with the base.” The man explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am an excellent potato farmer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sighed from exhaustion, as he had just finished mining for resources. As he walked back into the ravine base, he noticed a new room. Curious, he entered, and his eyes grew wide at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rows and rows of potatoes, and in the center, Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” He gaped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno turned, facing him, and grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I said I was an excellent potato farmer, I wasn’t joking.” The pig shrugged, amused at Tommy’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, the younger boy could barely believe his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess we don’t have to worry about food anymore!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get Wilbur!” Tommy said excitedly, before racing out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered the main area of the ravine, looking up to where Wilbur was building a bridge from one side of the ravine to another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Wilbur!” Tommy called, startling the brown haired man, who nearly fell from the bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Wilbur responded after regaining his balance, peering down at Tommy from his bridge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come check out what Techno did!” Tommy demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, and heading down the steps to where Tommy was. Tommy eagerly led Wilbur to the side room, stepping inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered, Wilbur looked just as shocked as Tommy had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck! That’s a lot of potatoes!” He gasped, laughing a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio laughed, before deciding they had worked enough for the day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settled down, cooking some of the potatoes, and began to eat. The three talked casually, as if they weren’t wanted exiles that were actively being searched for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they had finished eating, Tommy was quite tired, and the group decided they should head to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, forgetting his worries, Tommy let sleep consume him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking slowly, Tommy opened his eyes, and nearly shrieked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” He scrambled backward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not expect to wake up to Techno standing over him, a sword pointed at him. For a moment, Tommy was worried Techno had betrayed them, but then Techno spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time to train!” Techno explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy groaned, flopping back down onto his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For fucks sake man, don’t scare me like that.” Tommy groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno simply grinned, heading outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after, Tommy followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Wilbur?” The boy asked, glancing around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone off to go mining.” Techno explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy simply nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Techno spoke enthusiastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no use just standing around here. Let the training arc begin!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two swords clashed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy struggled to hold his own against Techno, but was still determined to beat him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, the smaller boy jumped away, avoiding another attack from Techno.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the pig charged him once more, Tommy attempted to dodge, but was countered by Techno quickly switching the side he was attacking from, Tommy shrieked as he was shoved down, his sword flying out of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lay there on the ground for a moment, annoyed, before sitting up and speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t fair. You’re so much better at pvp than me!” Tommy complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going easy on you!” Techno laughed, helping the younger boy up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Techno, how do you think we should go about taking down Schlatt?” He asked as the two began fighting once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Techno took a moment to respond, dodging an attack from Tommy with ease, before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a man on the inside. Somebody spying for you.” Techno shrugged, swinging his sword at Tommy, who scrambled out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but..I don’t know who I can even trust,” Tommy asked, conflicted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know what you can do about that, but hopefully you find somebody,” Techno replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t respond, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We need a spy on the inside. But how can I trust anybody? Even my best friend betrayed me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>techno is here!!! :D</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter, because i really enjoyed writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She’s a Good Girl (She Called a Car)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki sighed, walking to the meeting that Schlatt had called. </p><p>Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she thought of the ram. The bastard that drove out Wilbur and Tommy.</p><p>He would pay for this.</p><p>But what could she do? She was just one girl. She was alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki sighed, walking to the meeting that Schlatt had called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she thought of the ram. The bastard that drove out Wilbur and Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would pay for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what could she do? She was just one girl. She was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, she could run away and find Wilbur and Tommy, but what then? Could she even find them? What if-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were cut off as she bumped into somebody. Looking up, she saw a familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Eret!” The girl greeted her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Niki,” Eret gave a small smile, “I assume you are heading to the meeting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what Schlatt wants now. Is he going to exile more of us?” She wondered out loud, the last few words were spoken with a mixture of disgust and anger behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not. I guess we just have to go and find out,” Eret sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two reached the meeting space where the podium stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Niki and Eret took their seats, she looked up at the man who walked up to the microphone. Jschlatt. Her lip curled, hatred burning in her eyes. She got angrier every time she looked at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, everybody. Thank you for showing up. Well, as you all know, I am the president of L’manberg!” He began. Quackity gave a small cheer from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki’s gaze wandered slightly, and she noticed Tubbo standing off to the side with Quackity and George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could’ve sworn he looked...sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki’s attention returned the man at the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you see, L’manberg...I’m not quite sure if I am fond of that name,” Schlatt raised a hand to his chin, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki raised an eyebrow. What exactly was he doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y'know what! I think it’s about time we change that! Lets just toss out the old name. Give it a new one! It’ll suit this place better. How about...Manberg!” The ram grinned maliciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki’s jaw hung wide open, beside her, Eret leaned forward, just as shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo!” Quackity and George cheered from the sidelines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked just as shocked as everybody else. For a moment, Niki thought she saw regret in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more L’manberg! It’s Manberg now!” Jschlatt gave a cheer of his own. Some people in the crowd cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Eret refused, mortified at what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Niki was even more mortified when she heard a familiar voice start cheering as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled to face the voice, eyes wide with betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Fundy hollered, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, how could you?!” Niki shouted over the cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd fell silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever do you mean, Niki?” Fundy tilted his head innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!” she spat, “How could you betray Wilbur like this? Your own father?” She stood, getting face to face with Fundy and jabbing a finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur is gone, Niki. He isn’t in charge anymore. I stand with Schlatt,” Fundy shrugged, stepping back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki backed away, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niki, please sit back down…” Eret pleaded. Niki looked to her friend, and hesitantly, returned to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what an outburst!” Schlatt cackled, “Now, one more thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki leaned forward. What else could this tyrant possibly do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We're tearing down the walls!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her, Eret gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki leapt to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” she wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, the crowd fell silent once more. She felt all eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, no?” Schlatt sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I won’t stand for this! You can’t do this, Schlatt! You can’t tear down what the original members of L’manberg fought for! They fought to keep those walls up so they would be protected! You can’t just tear down our history!” Niki protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt grinned, his eyes shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you can stop me?” He asked, snapping his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, within seconds, crossbows were drawn, pointed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki froze, glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like people that defy me. Put her in prison!” Schlatt ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki was tempted to raise her sword, but realized she was outnumbered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared up at Schlatt, her gaze burning in pure rage and hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for this,” she snarled, words laced with venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schlatt didn’t reply, he simply grinned wider as she was taken away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki sighed, sitting in her prison cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, this sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, being exiled would’ve been better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she was stuck behind iron bars, with no gear, no tools, no blocks, nothing. They had taken all her gear and put it in a chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention this was fucking boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued staring at the ceiling, tapping her foot absentmindedly. Occasionally, she would glance out, looking through the small window. She could see them tearing down the walls they had worked so hard to build. All their hard work, gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of Schlatt. Her hands curled into fists and she fought the urge to punch the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst, Niki!” She heard somebody call out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced around, alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she spotted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret!” she gasped, standing quickly. Eret approached, stopping in front of the iron bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be tearing down the walls?” Niki questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t care. I’m getting you out of here!” Eret shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rescuing you! I can’t just leave you to rot away in a prison cell,” Eret said, flicking the lever and opening the door. Niki quickly stepped outside of her cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, I know where your items are,” Eret began to lead her down a hall into a storage room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret, wait! Won’t you get in serious trouble for this?” Niki stopped in her tracks, hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! I don’t agree with Schlatt. We need to get out here. We can find Wilbur and Tommy. They couldn’t have gone that far!” Eret explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki hesitated for only a moment more, before nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki gathered her items from the storage room, and the two raced outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they find out we are escaping, they’ll imprison both of us. We need to get out of here without anybody noticing,” Niki pointed out, glancing around as they ducked behind a tree. The two ran a bit farther, before hiding in a ditch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I also know the general direction Tommy and Wilbur ran in. Schlatt had sent a search party and somebody found tracks that stopped after a short while. We should head that way and look for any signs of Tommy and Wilbur,” Eret plotted, pointing in the direction they should go in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, now, quick, lets run before anybody-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki was cut off, and she whirled to face whoever spoke, eyes wide with horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundy-“ Eret gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret, what are you doing with the prisoner?” Fundy interrogated, his fox ears flattening as he stared at Niki and Eret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh-“ Eret stuttered, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy stepped back, glancing between the two. He seemed uneasy, hesitating, before opening his mouth to let out a yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schla-“ He was interrupted by Eret clamping a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Fundy! Don’t do this!” Eret pleaded, Fundy scrambled away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I?” The fox snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because- Aren’t you worried about the state of L’manberg? Aren’t you worried about your father? You fought for this, Fundy! You fought for independence! Are you really ready to throw that all away?” Eret exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Fundy stuttered, expression betraying how hesitant and unsure he truly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, please! Me and Eret are escaping! Come with us! We can find Wilbur and Tommy and return L’manberg to how it should be!” Niki begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy was silent, seeming to think as he stared at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” Fundy finally said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret and Niki beamed, grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, lets go, before anybody else sees us,” Eret suggested. The group began to run off in the direction Wilbur and Tommy had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a new beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginning of a new revolution.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>badass niki!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Two Dumb Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He didn’t do this so almost every shred of history could be destroyed.<br/>He didn’t do this so L’manberg could be destroyed.<br/>None of this was right.<br/>He shoved the photo into his pocket.<br/>He had to get out of here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed, glancing around. The walls were almost completely torn down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy walked through the remnants of Lmanberg, and stopped when he came across something familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A photograph of him and Tommy. Taken right after L’manberg had gained their independence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tubbo stared at the photo, his heart ached for his best friend. Who knows where he was now. He might as well be dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Tubbo knew he wasn’t dead. As long as Tommy had set his spawnpoint, he would respawn. Plus, he knew where they had gone. Well, not exactly. He had heard about what the search party discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from the photograph, glancing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls were gone, the grass didn’t look as green, the trees were chopped down, most structures were gone. L’manberg...no...Manberg, was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Manberg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the real name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t battle Dream, spending sleepless nights and days recovering, just for his home to be taken over and renamed, and have two of the founding members exiled. He didn’t do this so one of L’manberg’s greatest enemies, somebody they fought against for independence, could help rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t do this so almost every shred of history could be destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t do this so </span>
  <em>
    <span>L’manberg</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be destroyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of this was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved the photo into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced around, noticing nobody was nearby. Thinking for a moment, he remembered the direction the search party said Tommy and Wilbur had gone off on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo let his feet carry him as fast as they could in that direction. He was determined to find them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would do this, to restore L’manberg to its former glory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy ran through the forest. He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he knew this was the right way, but as he ventured further out, he slowed, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I go too far? What if they ended up going another way? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, doubting himself. His earlier confidence began to wash away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got worse once he looked around, realizing he had no clue where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I’m lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped against a tree, sitting down with his knees tucked against his chest and arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic. I got lost, Schlatt is probably looking for me, who knows if I'm anywhere near Tommy and Wilbur. It’ll be dark soon, and monsters will start spawning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the nearby bushes rustled. Tubbo’s head snapped up as he stared, uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hello?” He stammered, slowly standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” He called nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past his head, narrowly avoiding him. Tubbo yelped, drawing his sword as a figure leapt from the bushes. He barely managed to raise his sword in time, and it clashed against his attacker’s weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sword was flung out of his hands as he was overpowered, and he fell back, hitting his head against the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” he cried out pain, eyes squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opened them once more, finally staring up at his attacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the sword that was pointed at him, was a pink haired man. As Tubbo noticed the pig ears, he pieced together who this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit...Technoblade?” He gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man raised an eyebrow, but nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only. You must be that Tubbo kid,” Techno guessed, lowering his weapon slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..what are you doing out here?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same to you. I heard you were working for Schlatt, I'm sorry, but you can’t hang around here, I suggest you leave, or else I'll make you,” Techno demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, I-“ Tubbo was cut off by two other figures emerging from the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, we heard a yelp, what's going on?-“ He heard Wilbur exclaim, before suddenly stopping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked past Techno, and spotted Wilbur and Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did not look happy to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alarmed, the two quickly drew their weapons, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here, Tubbo?” Wilbur spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for you!” Tubbo explained, raising his hands defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you can tell Schlatt and wipe us out?” Tommy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! Schlatt doesn’t even know I’m here, well, he might have noticed I ran off, but that's besides the point!” Tubbo shook his head, “I’m here because I want to help you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Wilbur lowered their weapons, and Techno stepped away from Tubbo, doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo slowly stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you help us? Aren’t you with Schlatt?” Tommy questioned, staring at him cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I hate Schlatt! I hate what he’s done to Manb- L’manberg! It’s horrible!” Tubbo exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you really are here to help us?” Wilbur looked hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say, Tommy, should we trust him?” The brown haired man glanced at Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we should trust him,” The blonde boy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grinned gratefully, eyes lighting up with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the base, it’s getting dark and I'd rather not stay out here with all the monsters around,” Wilbur suggested. Everybody agreed, and Tubbo began to follow his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a dirt hill, and Tubbo was surprised when Wilbur revealed a secret door. They entered a small room, and walked down some stairs, before entering a ravine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped, and everybody turned to face Tubbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly is going on in L’manberg?” Wilbur asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hesitated, remembering the horrible events that had occured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must’ve dozed off, because he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. His head snapped up, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, you alright buddy?” Wilbur said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...it’s just...it’s all so horrible! Schlatt..he- He tore down the walls! They’re gone!” Tubbo noticed the worried expressions on Tommy and Wilbur’s faces turn to ones of horror, but Tubbo pressed on, “A-and a ton of structures were torn down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god…” Wilbur gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, worst of all, he renamed L’manberg! He calls it Manberg now!” The brown haired boy choked, tears welling up in his eyes as he retold the events that had happened earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no he did not! No fucking way!” Tommy protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare he!” Wilbur snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Tubbo remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I thought it couldn’t get any worse…” He broke off, tears threatening to spill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He imprisoned Niki...and Fundy- Fundy supported him!” Tubbo cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no...that's impossible. Fundy wouldn’t- and Niki…” Wilbur covered his mouth with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was silent, his shock visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had a solemn look on his face, wanting to comfort his friends but unsure how.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while, before somebody spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, what should I do? I can’t stand by and let this happen, but I can’t take down Schlatt on my own!” Tubbo’s voice was shaky as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” he paused, “Tubbo, Schlatt trusts you. He must tell you a lot, right?” Wilbur asked. Tubbo gave a confused nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be our man on the inside! A spy! You get information from Schlatt and bring it back to us!” The brown haired man grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s brilliant!” Tubbo nodded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you’ll have to go back eventually, but I won’t send you back in the dead of night. You can spend the night here and head back to L’manberg in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pretended not to notice how Wilbur refused to call it Manberg, and honestly, he was glad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was given a bed to sleep in, and Wilbur and Techno both went off to their respective bedrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tommy, on the other hand, stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Tubbo…” Tommy spoke slowly, clearly hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy…” Tubbo tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at his feet, before looking up, teary eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was startled when Tommy rushed forward and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much!” Tommy choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, man! Me too!” Tubbo cried, hugging his friend back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stepped back, wiping tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would never see you again! At least, I never thought we would be on the same side. I thought- I thought you betrayed us!” The blonde boy sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Tommy. I’m so sorry- I didn’t want to go with Schlatt, in fact, I wanted to go with you, but everything happened so quickly and I didn’t know what to do! I-“ Tubbo broke off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Tubbo. All that matters now is that we can finally start taking down Schlatt!” Tommy smiled, eyes lighting up. Tubbo nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s get to bed, I am exhausted!” Tommy groaned. Tubbo agreed, suddenly realizing how tired he truly was. As he flopped into his bed, he glanced across the room to where Tommy lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, man.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki, Fundy, and Eret are on their journey to Pogtopia.<br/>The group had made it far into the forest, when something happened.</p><p>(Sorry, this is a shorter chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki’s group had travelled for a short while, but they were wandering blindly through the forest. They weren’t completely sure where they were going, they just knew a general direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all on edge, not sure if or when they would encounter somebody from Manberg. They knew that Schlatt had likely sent out a search party by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had made it far into the forest, when something happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki was walking ahead of the group, scanning the area for any signs of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy’s ears were pricked, and he was on high alert, checking to make sure they weren’t being followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret was keeping an eye out for anything that could be an entrance to any sort of base or settlement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki made her way down the hill, nearly slipping in the mud and leaves but holding onto a tree branch for support. She was startled when she heard a panicked cry from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping onto the branch tighter, she looked back over her shoulder, and barely moved out of the way as she watched Eret slip in the mud, tumbling forward and down the hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret!” Niki and Fundy cried out in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raced after their friend, sliding down the hill and skidding to a stop at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki rushed over to Eret, who was laying on his side in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eret! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” The girl fretted, helping her friend sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret winced, “I think I landed on my ankle a bit weird, and I hit a rock on the way down too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy let out a concerned whine, and Eret pulled up his pant leg, revealing a slight gash where Eret’s leg must have hit the rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Fundy frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this fucking sucks,” Eret chuckled slightly, clearing a bit annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, “We can’t stop here. Do you think you can walk at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki stood, holding her hand out to Eret, who took it, and attempted to stand. He winced as he placed his foot on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts, but I’ll manage,” the man admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy stepped forward, “Here, lean on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret shrugged, but moved over to Fundy, leaning on the fox slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group pressed on. It was difficult, but they would manage for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the sun had begun to set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki turned, facing Eret and Fundy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should settle down for the night,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy tilted his head, “Why? It won’t be dark for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki glanced at the sky, “I know, but we need to build a shelter to sleep in for the night, and the more rest we get, the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy nodded, understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here seems like a good spot to make a shelter. Eret, you can stay here if you want, while me and Fundy get materials,” Niki shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret nodded, wincing as he sat down, leaning against a tree. His leg clearly still hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki and Fundy split up, gathering wood for the shelter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, they arrived back at the tree, and they began to build a small, make-shift shelter to stay in. Eret’s stomach grumbled, and everybody realized how hungry they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy spoke up, “I’ll go get us some food, I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret and Niki watched as the fox left. Niki casually built a small fire, and they waited for Fundy’s return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he came back, holding chicken for the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cooked the food over the fire, sharing it and settling down for the night. It was dark now, and they could hear mobs outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m exhausted. Eret, how is your leg doing?” Niki asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret frowned, “It’s not as bad as it was before, but still hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki simply responded with a hum of acknowledgement. The group, exhausted by their journey so far, fell asleep one by one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! this is a longer fic. ive been writing this sing the day after the election, and its taken me a while to actually start uploading.<br/>im still writing it, and no, im not going to change what happens based on whatever happens at the manberg festival.</p><p>also, thank you to jinx, sam, and scarlett for cheering me on and giving me suggestions on this fic! love you guys 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>